


Marry Me

by orphan_account



Series: This Misery Changes Every Memory, This Happiness Taints My Darkest Days With Glory. [21]
Category: 8 Out of 10 Cats RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Engaged, M/M, Marriage, marry me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David proposes to Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm of the honest opinion that I wrote them OOC in this but fuck it. Carrnage was being annoying with her feels so... whatever.

He took your hand and led you from the car. ‘C’mon, Jimmy, c’mon.’ he kept saying as you tugged against him, trying to find out where he was taking you. ‘C’mon, Jimmy, c’mon’ but he wouldn’t tell you, wouldn’t say. Then he stopped, smiled at you, ‘Close your eyes, baby.’ He said, you frowned at him but closed your eyes anyway. He tugged you forwards a little bit and you could hear the sound of waves crashing against the shore. 

‘David? Where are we?’ you whispered, you couldn’t see him smiling at you, couldn’t see him getting down on one knee in front of you, as you stood on the cliff overlooking the beach. You heard the smallest ‘pop’ as if something opening and then you heard him saying shakily. ‘Open your eyes, James.’ You frowned; no one ever called you that. Your eyes flew open to see him, on one knee in front of you, holding an open pitch black ring case with a shiny simple silver ring sitting in it. You swallowed heavily, your eyes clouding, this wasn’t happening.

‘Will you marry me?’ you blinked at him multiple times, your voice stuck in your throat, he bit his lip nervously as the waves crashed down below. ‘Please say yes…’he whispered, his hand shaking, his heart aching. You smiled and threw your arms around him, burying your face in his neck. ‘God yes…’ you whispered into his ear, feeling how he relaxed against you, then you laughed, your emotions finally taking over, he hugged you tight and let out a shaky, relieved laugh. ‘I thought you would say no…’ he said quietly, feeling you go tense. You laughed and pulled back to kiss him passionately. ‘Never…’ you said breathlessly, letting out another laugh. You were engaged, you were going to get married, to David. It had made you giddy inside; it had made you feel good, like nothing else ever had. _He_ had made you giddy like nothing else ever could. _He_ had, _him,_ your David… You paused… _your David_ , you thought. Your David… he was your David, now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I have Almighty Johnsons now? And can I have peace for the next 2 or so months to not write anymore Dammy? :)


End file.
